A new generation
by CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: AU. Padmé Amidala, after the Blue shadow virus is in the hospital waiting for test results when her water breaks! Scares will come when complications arise with the baby... Both Anakin and Padmé try their hardest to keep calm but high stakes come with high emotions. Will both mother and daughter be safe? or will something happen? In honor of mother's day.


**A second Mother's day oneshot...** **And this one-shot is divided into Anakin and Padmé's POV.** **yes, there's a first one but this one might go up first. And this one-shot is divided into Anakin and Padm** **é's POV.** **The first one-shot might be longer than I anticipated... Anyway, happy Mother's day to everyone who celebrates it today. Also May the force be with you! Also I've gotten far in the next chapter for No time like the present or past, but I got derailed...Sorry. I promise I will finish it but I'm busy this month...**

 **CTG-** **cardiotocography is a device where it monitors the heart rate of the baby and the intensity of the contractions.**

 **Epidural- Something to put in the I.V to help the mom not feel the contractions. Or just look it up.**

 **Anesthetic- Something to make you unaware of what's happening during surgery.**

* * *

~ _ **Padm**_ ** _é's P.O.V~_**

I waddled in a hospital room. Yes, waddled as me being nine months pregnant and myself had past her due date... and I was recently infected by the Blue shadow virus, since I was pregnant the doctors wanted to make sure both me and baby were fine, so they ran tests to see if the virus had affected the baby in any way. Which is what I was waiting for, as I tried to pace to calm myself down but soon felt big strong hands on my shoulders and she felt relaxed right away "Ani..." I guessed dreamily and softly, knowing I guessed right as my body turned to see the piercing blue eyes of my husband.

"Still waiting on the test results?" Anakin said assuming that was why his heavily pregnant wife was pacing instead of in the bed resting. Padmé nodded at her husband tiredly, worry etched in her face "I'm just trying not to worry too much." Padmé said trying to dismiss the stress she has on her shoulders Anakin sighed exasperated "Angel, please sit down. If not for me... for the baby." He pleaded softly, walking over to her and putting a hand on her back. I nodded as she walked over to the bed but as she did I felt a sharp pain in her lower back, which was normal for the last few days and felt something wet trickle down MY legs for a second but then gush out on the floor and a little got on Anakin's boots.

Pain rippled through my body "Anakin, please get a doctor." I said, gritting my teeth as the pain intensifies in my stomach. Anakin eye's widened "Is this what I think it is?" Anakin asked in fear and amazement. I glared at my husband "Yes, you kriffing son of a bantha! Get the doctor!" I scream at him and Anakin runs out of the room to get a doctor. I feel guilty for yelling at him but at this point I don't give a damn. Walking the rest of the way as carefully as I can and lay down on the bed, breathing as I was instructed in my birthing class that I went to with Dormé and/or Teckla. A few moments later, came in the doctor "Hello, senator..." He started to say but was interrupted "It's just Padmé." I barely say through the pain as it subsides for now. The Nurse's bring in a CTG machine and put something on my stomach to help monitor the baby's heartbeat and turned it on "OK, Padmé from I can see from progressing normally but we need to get you to the maternity ward." Dr. Palmer said urgency in his voice. "I know you're waiting for test results which are in." the doctor said knowingly. I look at him in suspense "Well? Don't leave me waiting... Tell ME!" I scream knowing if the virus did affect my and Anakin's baby... I would feel guilty for a long time.

The doctor smiled brightly "You and the baby are fine. No side effects or anything else. Now let's get you to the maternity ward " The doctor said with happiness. I could feel relief spread throughout my body. _"The baby's fine... Thank the force." I think as I was wheeled out of the room_. Anakin was waiting in the hallway and rushed to my side and helped the nurses wheel the CTG machine until we got to my new room in the maternity ward, which was one the next floor up. I could feel the next contraction starting and my body starting to sweat.

We got to the room and the nurses and Anakin put everything in place. After the nurses left, Anakin grabbed a seat and brought it over to the side of my bed and offered his human hand to hold I smile at him, gladly accepting his human hand. I inhale as I close my eyes in pain, squeezing my husband's hand tightly. I exhale a scream as the pain takes over my lower body "It's alright angel. Everything's alright." Anakin tried to soothe me but I seriously wasn't in the mood. I turned my head and glared at him "Do not try to soothe me! This hurts more than anything I've EVER experienced." I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

Anakin looked at me, a little scared _"He should be... " I thought knowing he hadn't seen anything if this was the scariest he's ever seen me._ The contraction dissipated and I laid back down breathing heavily wanting to close my eyes when the OBGYN came in the room. Force! I just want to sleep... PLEASE! The OBGYN smiled seeing Padmé but then realized someone was with her "Ah... Padmé... oh! I didn't realize you had company." The doctor said awkwardly, not knowing if she should reveal anything with this person in the room. Knowing why she won't start talking "You can tell him. Anakin's a close friend." Padmé insisted tiredly, not wanting to get into specifics.

She nods "Padmé, my name's Dr. Harmon and I'll be your OBGYN." explained with a smile. I nod as she walks over to the CTG and looks at the results "You're four centimeters dilated, But very soon you can be given an epidural." Harmon said, revealing some much needed information. I give her a huge smile "Thank you." I say, my voice a little hoarse. "You're welcome, you should get some rest." She said giving a small smile. I was grateful for the suggestion because as soon as she left I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **~ _Anakin's P.O.V~_**

Padmé fell asleep just ten minutes ago and I'm glad she did, I knew she was exhausted from just putting all her energy into getting through the contractions. Force! She can be downright terrifying... since she's asleep, this gives me time to think of a middle name for the baby, since we agreed to I would decide the middle name while we'd both agree on the first name. I was thinking Shmi for a girl and Jinn for a boy. I think those names would be perfect because while the people are gone, they're not forgotten and they represent our history because they brought us together. "Yep those name's fit perfectly for each gender." I thought knowingly and hopefully.

I didn't realize that it was almost midnight Naboo standard time when I looked at the chrono and suddenly I feel kinda sleepy but stopped when I saw a nurse come in and check both the intensity of the contractions and the heart rate of the baby. While she checked the heart rate, her face had a hint of worry "What's wrong?" I ask wondering why she had worry on her face. She turned to me and pointed at the CTG screen where the heart monitor was "See the line be steady but then drop a few heartbeats later?" The nurse questioned me, hoping I was paying attention. I nodded, indicating I was listening to her "That's the baby's heartbeat." The nurse told me. My heart skipped a beat, hearing that made fear spike in my heart. _"PLEASE... I couldn't lose another person in my life." I thought my heart cracking at the very thought of losing a precious little angel, even one that I haven't met yet... A stinging feeling of tears start to come into my eyes._

Losing our baby wouldn't just destroy me but it would destroy Padmé... I knew that, since she's been wanting to be a mother since Pooja came into the galaxy during her second term as Queen.

Seeing the worry on his face, she gave him a calming smile "Don't worry, the problem seems to be correcting itself but if but keeps dropping please get a nurse or Dr. Harmon." The nurse told him, knowing he would do what he was told. As she turned around and walked to the door but stopped and looked back at me "You're a really good friend, Anakin Skywalker." She told him with a small smile then walked out.

I felt sleep starting to overcome me but I draw energy from the force to keep me from drifting off... which worked for about two hours, the heartbeat of our baby was stable from what I saw. I felt a familiar presence near the room. Knowing I shouldn't leave so "Obi-wan come into the room, where you feel my presence." I sent to my former master. Feeling his presence getting closer with every few seconds until he was near. I walked to the door seeing my master out in the hall looking seriously confused. If this wasn't a serious situation I would've laughed "Obi-wan!" I called out trying to not wake up any of the people next door or in the ward at all. Obi-wan saw me and strutted towards me "Anakin, what in the blazes are you doing here?" He questioned being a little too loud. I put my index finger up to my mouth "Shh... People are sleeping." I hissed at him hoping that Padmé or anybody else didn't wake up.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, and knowing I was in a tight spot gestured him to come into the dark room. After he entered, he felt another person in the room... actually two people. I walked over to where my seat was while Obi-wan stood waiting for answers, I sighed "While I was visiting Senator Amidala she went into labor... and she wanted me to stay and I said yes because she was in so much pain and I wanted to help, so I stayed." I explained my cover story that both Padmé and I created in case someone caught me.

My former master nodded "I see your reasoning... How long has she been in labor?" Obi-wan agreed then questioned curiously. "Since about ten last night." I said then looked at the chrono on the wall seeing that it was 2:20 A. M Naboo standard time. I inwardly groaned, I was so tired... And Obi-wan could see that "Why are you still up?" He asked seeing the dark circles forming underneath my eyes. "The baby's heart rate keeps dropping so the nurse asked me to monitor the heart rate and if it keeps dropping get a nurse or Doctor." I explained sleepily, pointing to where the heart rate on the monitor is and how if it keeps steady it's fine or if is below the line the heart rate is decreasing and if that happens frequently to get someone.

Obi-wan nodded "Thank you for showing me... Now get some sleep." He thanked him then commanded him to sleep. I gave him a confused look "What about you?" I asked wondering why he's telling him to sleep when he's still here. He chuckled lowly, so he wouldn't wake up Padmé "So I can monitor the baby's heart rate while you get some rest." He told me smiling knowingly that I'd stay up until I collapsed. I smiled gratefully "Thank you." I told him walking over to the bed on the other side of the room. So, I got comfy on the bed then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _~Padm_** ** _é's P.O.V~_**

I opened my eyes feeling the urge to go to the bathroom. I looked to my right and saw Obi-wan in a chair looking at the CTG every few seconds... while looking at a maternity magazine. I giggled silently as I sat up, Obi-wan looked up at me "Pleasant dreams?" He asked nonchalantly trying to sound passive... but I know he cares. I nod "Where's Anakin?" I ask curiously since my eyes are still adjusting to the dark. Obi-wan points to my left and I see my husband out like a light on a hospital bed. I smile seeing him like that, the war keeps him and Obi-wan on their toes. I swing my legs over and Obi-wan rushes to help me stand up "Careful." Obi-wan cautioned in a tight voice, not used to helping pregnant women. When I was ready to walk I walked towards the fresher in the room, bringing the CTG close behind me. As I went pee I felt relieved and after I was finished I left and I walked back over to the bed and laid down again feeling more comfortable that way.

Pain crept up as a really intense contraction started "Obi-wan hold my hand." I commanded roughly but I looked over at one of my oldest friends, who looked hesitant to take my hand. "Obi-wan, please hold me hand." I begged as the contraction intensified. When he **still didn't,** I turned my head to the right and gave him a deadly glare "Obi-wan take my hand, you son of Sith unless you want to be punched out by a Senator." I threatened menacingly, knowing I was serious. His eyes widened, sat in his chair and grabbed my hand and I squeezed tightly. "Ow." Obi-wan said under his breath as I kept squeezing, I would've said sorry if I wasn't in so much pain.

After the contraction slowed, I noticed that Obi-wan kept glancing at the heart rate monitor "Why do you keep looking at the monitor?" I asked breathing heavily, trying to even my breathing. He looked like he was contemplating what he was going to tell me, I sighed, seriously tired of secrets "Just tell me straight or you get a nurse and they'll tell me." I asked, threatening in my 'Senator' voice as Ani calls sighs, scrubbing a hand up and down his face "After you fell asleep, a nurse came in and checked the intensity and the heart rate of the baby. Anakin noticed that she had a worried look on her face and asked 'what's wrong' and the nurse explained how the baby's heart rate kept dropping and she asked Anakin to get a nurse or the doctor if it kept dropping. Well, about midnight I found him and he explained why he was here. He was seriously tired and I took over for him after he showed me the difference between distressed and normal heart rates." Obi-wan explained in a rush, seeing the underlying threat.

I sigh exasperatedly, feeling fear stir in my stomach with the news on the heart rate. I was about to speak when Dr. Harmon came in and turned on the light "Good you're awake." The doctor said with a smile. She looked over to my left and saw Anakin asleep then turned to me "Tough night?" She assumed knowingly. I nod "What time is it?" I asked since I could see the chrono. "thirty minutes before nine." Dr. Harmon said as she walked over to the CTG to see how the heart rate is. As she read the results she had worry all over her face "What?" I asked, not liking the look on her face.

Dr. Harmon sighed disappointingly "I was hoping for a little more improvement." She said, staring at the results intensely hoping they'd change. She turns to look at me " Padmé, Before I do anything I want to do an Ultrasound." Doctor Harmon said bluntly, not beating around the bush. I looked at her like she was crazy "OK." I tell her wondering what she has in mind depending on the outcome of the ultrasound. She walks out of the room for a minute and comes back with an Ultrasound machine. She brought over to the left side of my bed and turned it on "Alright, lift up your hospital gown." The doctor asked politely putting the wand in her hand. I lift up the front of my gown, she put the wand on my belly "Alright let's see what we have here." She said as she moves around the wand. The wand feels weird and smooth as it moves around "Is everything alright?" I asked feeling unsettled by the silence in the room. She looked at the screen of the Ultrasound machine with confusion and moves the wand further up my stomach "Well, here's the problem." She exclaimed seeing what the problem was. The doctor turned to me with a serious expression but with sympathy in her eyes"Padmé, I'm sorry for from what it looks like that your baby is in breech." She said going over to the wall where a phone was attached and calling someone... when she was finished she walked over to the end of my bed.

"Meaning...?" I say waiting for her to cut to the chase. She sighed, tapping her fingernails on the metal end of my bed "Meaning the baby's butt is where the head should be and that means I need to do an emergency C-section because not only is the baby breech but the heart rate is not what it should be." She explained in layman's term's for me and Obi-wan since Anakin is still sleeping. "Do I really need a C-section?" I question her, a little nervous about a C-section. "I'm certain about both, I just arranged for an operating room and getting a team together." She said, trying to reassure me.

I had no idea what to expect, what research I did was that C-section was a precaution but it didn't help that I felt powerless to what happens next.

* * *

 _ **~Anakin's P.O.V~**_

I woke up about 8:30 as Dr. Harmon came in, doing the ultrasound and telling Padmé about since The baby isn't positioned right and how the baby's heart rate hadn't improved enough. Sithspit, I really hoped nothing would happen since I read that when doing a C-section there are so many uncertainties. "Alright in a few minutes, I'll come back and lead you to the delivery room where we'll do the c-section." told my wife then she left the room since I heard footsteps get soft as she left the room.

* * *

 ** _~Padm_** ** _é's P.O.V~_**

Sighing I turn to face Obi-wan "Can you hand me the pitcher of water on the tray?" I asked Obi-wan nicely, with a sweet smile. He looked confused but walked to the end of my bed, picking up the handle and handing it to me. I gently get out of bed, walkover to Anakin's bed and dump all the water over him. He jumps up, screaming like a little girl "E chu ta that's cold!" Anakin exclaimed in huttese. Anakin's upper half of his tunic was soaked along with his hair, he turned to see his wife standing there, her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh while Obi-wan is snickering under his breath. Anakin gets up off the bed and water drips on the floor, at this moment walks in, Dr. Harmon seeing my husband very wet she smiles "Rough wake-up call?" She said knowingly, laugh in her voice. "You have no idea." Ani said in disbelief, playfully glaring at me. I was back in my bed smiling playfully "Well Knight Skywalker, next time be awake when important news is being told." I told smirking like I had won a prize. "Oh, senator you may have got me but I'd watch my back." Anakin said his tone very serious yet playful.

We held a gaze for several minutes until a towel was placed in Anakin's mechanical hand. He dried himself while smiling. "It's time." Dr. Harmon told us, confidently. After Anakin shed his outer layer of his tunic, both he and Obi-wan were beside my bed when I was rolled out of my room until we got to end of the corridor to the operating room, Turning my head my mouth turns upward in a small smile "Thank you Obi-wan for being with me for a few hours while I was in labor." I thanked him, my voice thick with emotion. He gave a small smile of his own "No problem, My lady." He said with small embarrassment in his voice. I turn my head to my husband "Thank you for everything." I tell him with happiness in my voice and eyes.

The bed was rolled into the operating room while Anakin held my hand, where several people were waiting. The operating table was in the middle of the room and after everything was set up my C-section began. Feeling the blade go across my abdomen was weird but after that I was given something so I wouldn't feel any pain "You're doing great Padmé." Anakin whispered in my ear. I try to look up and see but they put up a barrier so I couldn't see. Both Anakin and I were wearing hair caps and he was wearing a blue gown and disinfectant gloves since this was a sterile environment.

Time felt like it was going by slowly like no matter what you do you can't speed up time, it was nerve wracking. Minutes went by or moments I don't know which but I heard crying of a baby, I start to cry tears of joy. Dr. Harmon smiles handing our daughter to my husband, "Congratulations Padmé, you have a daughter!" Dr. Harmon announced with excitement. Turning my head I see a wriggling baby who has stolen my heart, I take my left hand and rub my hand against her face softly, I look at Anakin "Go with her and stay with her." I plead with him. He nods and hand our daughter to one of the neonatal residents and follows them to clean up our little angel. Now I need to be brave for the next part as I'm given anesthetic and see nothing but darkness.

* * *

 _ **~Anakin's P.O.V~**_

After changing, I follow the doctor to the maternity ward and into the nursery. As I enter, I see rows of babies which I hadn't seen so many in my life. I stopped walking when we got to where my little angel was placed. After she was put in her cot, the resident gave me a bright smile and left. I look at my daughter and see her looking at me, She had some hair on her head that was light colored and looked small to my eye's "Hey baby girl, you made a surprising entrance, huh?" I coo as my index finger is wrapped in my daughter's tiny hand. A watery smile graces my face at how aware she is even though she's barely an hour old " _She graced ourselves with her presence... That's it! Grace Shmi Skywalker will be her name." I thought excitedly at the idea._

I tried to leave to go to the fresher but she wouldn't let go of my finger. Gently prying my finger out of her grip and walk away but as I do she starts to whimper, so I sent waves of comfort through the force while I was away from her. After entering the nursery again, going and sitting by the cot... seeing my daughter wriggle around I offer my index finger which she grasps without hesitation. An hour and a half had passed with myself trying to get my daughter to smile for the first time when a nurse practitioner came up to me "Excuse me, but Miss Amidala is awake and asking for her daughter." The nurse told me in a matter of fact tone.

Nodding, I look down at our daughter then at the nurse "I think I have to go with you cause this little one won't let go of my finger." I said honestly, chuckling as I say it. She smiles at the sight "I can see that." She admits with a smile. The nurse and I rolled the cot out of the nursery, into the corridor and towards the room where Padmé was. I told the nurse I could roll the cot the rest of the way, she looked skeptical at first but she saw that I was adamant to go ahead. I rolled the cot into my wife's room with me behind it, when I walked in and pushed the cot in between the two beds, I saw my wife smiling at both me, then she saw our daughter.

* * *

 ** _~Padm_** ** _é's P.O.V~_**

I'd been out of the anesthetic for maybe ten minutes when I saw Anakin walk in while rolling the cot our daughter was in "May I hold her?" I ask him, sitting up careful not to pop my stitches. Anakin nods, picking up our daughter and walking toward me. Watching him hold our daughter at this moment I knew that he loves her with all his heart. When he placed her in my arms and I looked at her face, I noticed she had a heart shaped head like mine and puffy cheeks. I looked in her eyes and see blue which is to be expected but I can't wait to see if they'll be brown or blue. "We still need to name this little angel." Anakin reminds me, a lighthearted but serious tone in his voice.

Turning my head in his direction "What do you have in mind?" I asked, wondering what he had in mind. "Grace Shmi Skywalker." He said, not even taking a minute to think. For some reason Grace sounded like a shortened version of her full name "How about Grace as a nickname?" I suggested as a compromise. He looked deep in thought for a minute, then nodded and looked at me curiously"What's **your** suggestion?" He asked, with curiousness in his voice. "Gracelynn Shmi Skywalker." I say with a smile. Anakin grabs a chair and sits down "What does it mean in Nubian?" He asked, a curious look in his eye. "Graceful and in Huttese it means selfless, I think." I said confidently but a little uncertain about the meaning in Huttese.

"It's perfect!" Anakin exclaimed softly trying not to startle Grace. Looking back down I offer my pinkie and she took it and didn't let go "Oh that's a sweet girl, I love you" I whisper to her sweetly. When I heard someone come in, I look up to see Dr. Harmon "So, have you decided on a name?" She asked me curiously, datapad in hand waiting to write down her name. Smiling proudly "Gracelynn Shmi Amidala-Skywalker." I announce with pride. Anakin looked at me with surprise "Why did you..." He started to ask but was cut off by me. "Because if there will be any father figure in her life I want it to be you." I rebutted with conviction, glaring at my husband daring him to argue with me about this. He sighed in defeat and nodded. Dr. Harmon nodded as she typed our daughter's name in "Great! Now I'll just leave you alone for now." She said finishing up then leaving the room.

Looking down at Grace, I saw that she was getting tired so I started to hum a lullaby, she yawned and closed her eyes as I kept humming. After she was asleep and Anakin put her back in her cot. After I closed my eyes, I realized this was one of the best day's of my life.

* * *

 **Yes! this is finished... Three days after mother's day. Damn, I tried my best to get it done by mother's day but this idea came to me late Saturday night... Anyway, the first oneshot I started for mother's day will be postponed for next mother's day. May the force be with you!**


End file.
